The purpose of this application is to request partial support as a travel grant for the Sixth International Conference on Chemical Modifiers on Cancer Treatment to be held in Paris, France, from March 21-25, 1988. The specific aims are to fund us to 25 North American junior investigators to attend and participate in the conference. With limitations in foreign travel which often exist in individual grants, it is necessary to have a specific travel grant to provide for this funding. The subject of the conference is to the use of chemical agents to modify the response of tumor and/or normal tissues to the cytotoxic effects of radiotherapy or chemotherapy. The object of such modification is to improve the therapeutic ratio of said treatments. Such chemical agents include sensitizers, protectors, repair inhibitors, modifiers of oxygen effects, modifiers of glutathione, and other agents. This conference will bring together basic scientists in chemistry and biology with clinicians in radiotherapy and chemotherapy and will foster the exchange of information on the status of current research, future efforts, and will collate this information in a published reference as well as published proceedings. The meeting will seek to provide answers from clinical and laboratory data to a series of questions and to carry this information forward from previous meetings. Much of the meeting will be formatted to include proffered abstracts, which will involve a mini-presentation, poster, and a two-page handout to be included as part of the Proceedings of the meeting. There will be several special lectures, key note speakers, and a significant amount of discussion time. The proposed program is outlined in Appendix II.